Pokemon GS: The Ice Chapter
by Lord Kaktus
Summary: 4 años han pasado desde la aventura de Gold en Johto y la derrota del Team Rocket, esta aventura narra la historia de 3 chicos en busca de alcanzar la gloria, pero en su camino deben de evitar que una malvada organización fusione la verdad y los ideales en uno solo para controlar la región de Johto. Fic basado en el Hackrom Pokemon Ice Silver. Secuela directa de los juegos OPC
1. El Inicio de la Aventura Parte I

Hola a todos y todas las personas que leen esto, este es mi tercer fic largo, esta basado completamente en el hackrom "Pokemon Ice Silver" del cual soy yo su autor, espero les agrade.

Disclaimer: La franquicia Pokemon pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri y The Pokemon Company, cuando sea millonario sera mia C:

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capitulo 1:** El inicio de la aventura Parte I

_\- ¡Oye, Espera viejo! ¿No me digas que vas a...?- Preguntó el joven castaño sin poder creer lo que iba hacer su amigo._

_\- Hey calma, claro que lo hare, sabes que ambos hemos hecho varias locuras, pero esta se llevara el primer lugar, ademas de ser necesaria- respondió el pelinegro con bastante serenidad._

_\- ¡Pero estas conciente que eso significa que vas a morir!- dijo bastante alterada la chica_

_\- Claro que lo sé-respondió- saben, si debo decidir entre mis sueños y el destino de una región, pues me quedo con la segunda._

_\- Pero aún tenemos posibilidades de salir de esto sin necesidad de sacrificarnos- respondio el chico castaño._

_\- Lo siento, si no hago esto la región de Johto estara en la perdición, y lo saben, bien, creo que se acaba el tiempo, antes de hacer esto quiero que sepan ambos que son los mejores amigos que he tenido, cuidense ambos, espero que no me olviden, Adiós- dijo bastante seguro mientras ajustaba su gorro- bien chicos, ¡Vamos alla!- dijo mientras tocaba el boton de sus seis Pokeball y liberaba a todo su equipo, e inmediatamente se dirigieron hacia la entrada del castillo congelado._

_\- ¡NO, ESPERA!- gritaron ambos chicos mientras intentaban alcanzarlo, pero el chico ya habia entrado al castillo..._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

6 meses atras, Ciudad Cerezo, Johto...

Era una mañana fresca en la pintoresca Ciudad Cerezo en Johto, la ciudad era caracterizada por la paz que predominaba en cada rincón de la pequeña ciudad, bueno, al menos en una parece que se interrumpe la paz matinal...

\- ¡Ya voy mamá!, solo dame 5 minutos mas- respondía un chico pelinegro de unos 14 años desde su alcoba, que se encontraba en su cama y al parecer no queria despertar aún.

\- Vamos hijo, son ya las 9AM, ademas hace un momento un amigo tuyo vino a preguntar por ti- respondia su madre desde la parte baja de la casa.

\- ¡Pues entonces alla voy, solo dame un momento!- respondió el chico con un tono de voz bastante alto como para ser escuchado en toda la ciudad.

\- Bieen, creo que hoy usare...esto- dijo mientras se ponia una remera blanca de mangas cortas, unos pantalones de color negro y un par de deportivas negras con detalles azules - Creo que ya estoy listo para el dia de hoy- acto seguido abre la ventana de su alcoba, pero enseguida un gran viento entró por su ventana.

-¡Aaargh demonios, hay mas viento que de costumbre!- grito mientras cerraba la ventana - Sera mejor que busque algo para abrigarme, vamos a ver que tengo...- dijo mirando fijamente su armario - ¡Usare esto! - dijo al mismo tiempo que se ponia un chandal azul con detalles blancos y un gorro de lana azul adornado al frente con una media pokeball.

\- Bien, ya estoy listo, pues alla voy- se decia a si mismo mientras se miraba al espejo y acto seguido bajaba a toda velocidad por las escaleras, pero antes de llegar al final choca con su madre.

\- Ten mas cuidado Ice, ¿Que te he dicho sobre correr mientras bajas las escaleras?- dijo algo molesta su madre.

\- Perdon mamá, es que estoy emocionado, hoy estrenaremos con Blaze nuestros nuevos skates, y no quiero perder un minuto más - dijo - asi que mejor guardame el desayuno, lo tomaré mas tarde, adios mamá-dijo mientras tomaba apresuradamente su skate

\- Esta bien Ice, pero recuerda no venir demasiado tarde, recuerda que hoy viene el regalo que tu padre mandó- le decía su madre desde la puerta.

\- Esta bien mamá- decia desde lejos el chico mientras corría a toda velocidad, pero apenas cuando terminaba la frase chocó de frente con otro chico haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo

\- ¡Auch, oye viejo, mira tu camino! - decia el otro chico mientras se levantaba - Oye, ¡Pero si eres tu carnal! Hola Ice- Dijo mientras se levantaba.

\- ¡Blaze, Hermano!, justo a ti te buscaba, ya es momento de empezar a quemar las ruedas de este bebé- decia señalando las ruedas de su skate.

\- Me has leído la mente Bro, vamos, si vamos colina abajo cerca de la ruta 29 conseguiremos buen espacio para practicar los ollies*- decia emocionado el chico castaño.

Blaze era un chico de la misma edad que Ice, era castaño, un poco mas bajo que Ice, usaba una remera negra, que era cubierta por un chandal gris de mangas largas, pantalones azul oscuro, un par de deportivas negras, y una gorra Negra con el simbolo de la liga Pokemon en la parte delantera. Ambos eran conocidos en la ciudad por ser un par de chicos problematicos, a donde iban solo causaban problemas, y ese dia no sería una excepción...

\- ¡De nuevo ustedes, miren por donde van mocosos!- gritaba el dueño de la tienda de Ciudad Cerezo, que hace instantes casi era atropellado por ambos chicos que iban a toda velocidad en sus skates.

\- ¡Disculpenos Señor Burrows, no volvera a pasar!- Gritaba Ice desde lejos mientras se desplazaba con Blaze a toda velocidad en los skates.

\- Oye viejo, creo que me empiezo a cansar- decia Ice mientras se detenia poco a poco- descansemos un poco y vamos por un par de sodas, anda yo invito- añadió.

\- Tienes razon, esto de ir a toda velocidad empieza a cansarme, ademas aún no hemos practicado nuestro 50-50 doble*, vamos- dijo Blaze con la respiración agitada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto en el Centro Pokemon de Ciudad Cerezo una chica de cabello azul de unos 16 años se dirigía hacia las computadoras para hacer una videollamada, al mismo tiempo otra persona se acercó a la computadora de al lado, tratando de escuchar la conversación de esta.

\- Hola Prof. Elm, ya estoy por llegar a su laboratorio, hice una parada en el Centro Pokemon de Ciudad Cerezo, estimo que en unos 45 minutos máximo estoy en su laboratorio en Pueblo Primavera.-dijo con bastante alegría la chica mediante la computadora.

\- Esas son buenas noticias Kris, al fin podré tener la última version de la Pokedex, el Prof. Sycamore dijo que podía registrar mas de 700 especies, la antigua del Prof. Oak solo registraba 493.- Decía el investigador a través de la pantalla de la computadora.

\- Si lo se, pero, ¿No cree que son demasiados Pokemon por registrar para una persona? lo digo porque hace 4 años sin la ayuda de Gold y Silver nunca la hubieramos completado.

\- ¡Claro que No! en ese paquete que llevas hay mas de una Pokedex, ademas tu esta vez no vas a ayudarme a completarla.

\- ¡Y si no soy yo quien!- Dijo un poco alterada.

\- Calma Kris, no ayudarás tu porque necesito que me ayudes en algo más importante, veras, estan pasando una serie de sucesos extraños ultimamente que han llamado la atencion de muchos investigadores, incluso a la Liga Pokemon, a eso se deben las ultimas reuniones repentinas con los líderes de los gimnasios de la región- dijo mas serio el profesor.

\- ¿Podria saber de que va todo esto?- pregunto mas calmada

\- Cuando llegues acá a mi laboratorio lo sabrás, ah por cierto ¿has cambiado tu look? te veo muy diferente.

\- Si, si, pase a casa antes de venir aca y mamá dijo que ya era hora de usar algo diferente y me regalo esta ropa- dijo algo ruborizada por el comentario, pues ahora a diferencia de antes, llevaba su tradicional blusa roja y su chaqueta blanca cerrada, ademas llevaba unos shorts amarillos completamente mas cortos y flojos, medias largas azules con detalles blanca hasta abajo de la rodilla, unas zapatillas rojas con blanco, un bolso amarillo y un gran gorro blanco con un listón amarillo formando un pequeño moño al costado derecho.

\- Pues creo que ahora te ves mejor, te queda mejor que el anterior, bueno, creo que ya hemos hablado demasiado, sera mejor que estes aca cuanto antes, ¡Adios Kris! recuerda cuidar bien el paquete- dijo algo apurado el profesor.

\- Descuide, conmigo estara seguro ¡Adios profesor! - acto seguido presiona el boton de terminar llamada. - Bueno, mejor si pongo seguro este paquete que no quiero que se dañe- decia mientras acomodaba la pequeña caja en una valija que llevaba y salía del Centro Pokemon.

\- Confirmado, ella lo lleva, esta saliendo del Centro Pokemon, ¡apresuradse e ir por ella!- susurró disimuladamente el hombre que había escuchado la conversacion a través de una especie de transmisor en sus gafas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- ¡Hey Ice, aqui es perfecto para practicar- Gritaba Blaze desde lejos mientras acomodaba una larga barra.

\- Oye, no lo se, creo que deberiamos buscar terrenos más inclinados para practicar, aqui no me convence- dijo pensativo Ice - Oye ya lo se, vamos a la salida de la ciudad, cerca de la ruta 29, esa colina es perfecta, asi que guarda esa barra que no la usaremos.

\- Cierto, ¿Como no se me ocurrió antes? vamos alla, de seguro la inclinación es perfecta- dijo Blaze, despues de eso ambos se dirigieron hacia ese lugar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La chica peliazul caminaba a las afueras de Ciudad Cerezo, ya practicamente en la ruta 29, pero empezo a sentir que alguien la seguia, pero solo escuchaba pequeños ruidos.

\- ¡Quien anda ahi!- dijo con bastante autoridad y preparando una Pokeball para batallar luego de oir un ruido fuerte proveniente de la hierba, pero luego de un rato solo salieron dos pequeños Sentret que jugueteaban una pequeña baya.

\- Ah, que alivio, solo son ustedes dos pequeñines jugando- dijo mas aliviada acercandose para acariciar la cabeza de ambos Pokemon, pero mientras acariciaba a los Sentret rapidamente alguien había pateado su bolso, tirandolo lejos de ella, al voltearse vio a dos hombres altos, que llevaban un sueter violeta con detalles blanco y negro, ademas su rostro era cubierto casi todo por unos enormes visores negras que llevaban.

\- Bien señorita, no queremos ponernos violentos, solo entreganos la valija que llevas y nadie saldrá herido- dijo uno de los hombres.

\- ¡Ja! enserio estan locos si creen que se la entregare sin antes batallar,- dijo desafiante- he enfrentado a peores maleantes, y que tenían mejores gustos en la moda, asi que preparense p...- no termino de articular la frase al ver que uno de ellos tenía su bolso.

\- ¿Buscaba esto señorita?- dijo uno de los hombres con un tono burlesco- ahora si nos permite, nos llevaremos esa valija, usted lleva unos dispositivos que al Team Gamma le interesa, asi que no oponga resistencia, no tiene ningun Pokemon para defenderse, nosotros si tenemos- puntualizó

\- _¡Aaargh, demonios, me atraparon!_\- dijo en su mente la peliazul- _ya no tengo salida, me acorralaron, tendré que darles las Pokedex, no tengo mas opción..._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Bien Blaze, cualquiera diría que estamos locos por esto que vamos a realizar, pero no, simplemente demostraremos nuestras habilidades en el skateboarding- decía Ice mirando cuesta abajo de la colina.

\- Pues claro, somos los amos del Skateboarding, esto no debe de asustarnos- puntualizó Blaze.

\- Oye, un momento ¿Que hacen esas personas alla al fondo? veo una linda chica, pero esos dos hombres de ahi, no parecen ser sus amigos, solo mira, tienen su bolso, la chica arrinconada, y no tienen cara de ser buenos tipos- dijo Ice mirando la escena.

\- ¿Estas pensando lo mismo que yo? - decía Blaze tratando de dar una pista del plan a su amigo.

\- Claro, ¡A quemar las ruedas del Skate con un Ollie doble!*- Dijo Ice empuñando la mano derecha.

\- ¡DOBLE OLLIE EXTREMOOO! - gritaron ambos chicos al unisono mientras comenzaban a descender por la colina con sus skates.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

***** = Un ollie y un 50-50 son trucos del Skateboarding

Un Poco largo el primer capitulo, pero asi sera cada capitulo, espero sus reviews sobre el fic c:

PD: En mi perfil tengo el link al hackrom .GBC para que puedan jugarlo en cualquier emulador para Gameboy Color.

Cambio y fuera!


	2. El Inicio de la Aventura Parte II

Hola a todos de nuevo, aqui les tengo el segundo cap de mi fic, este quedo un pelín largo, pero bueh, ahi les va!

**Disclaimer:** La franquicia Pokemon pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri y The Pokemon Company, cuando sea millonario sera mia C:

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capitulo 2:** El inicio de la aventura Parte II

Ya se habia dado por vencida, la peliazul no tenia sus Pokemon para actuar, su única salida era entregarle la valija a los maleantes.

\- ¿Y bien señorita, la entregara o no? porfavor hacedlo por las buenas, no queremos usar la violencia - decia sarcasticamente uno de ellos.

\- Esta bien, se la entregare - dijo resignada mientras tomaba la valija y se preparaba para entregar la valija con la caja.

\- Muy bien señorita, fue un honor negociar con usted, en verdad se lo agradezco - decia uno de ellos mientras tomaba la valija.

\- Ahi lo tienen, ahora enteguenme mi bolso - dijo molesta la peliazul.

\- Oh si, se lo entrego porque la niña quiere su bolso de cosméticos, ¡Oh espera! te lo dare para que uses tus Pokemon contra nosotros y nos quites la valija, no gracias, mejor nos vamos, ya tenemos lo que queríamos, asi q... - no termino la frase debido a que oía un ruido acercarse.

\- Camarada ¿Escuchas ese ruido? - Dijo el otro de los dos maleantes - parece que se acerca a nosotros - agregó

\- ¿Cual rui...? - No termino la frase al voltear a ver que eran dos chicos en Skate que bajaban a alta velocidad la pequeña colina que separaba Ciudad Cerezo y la ruta 29.

\- ¡DOBLE OLLIE EXTREMO! - Gritaban al unisono los dos chicos que iban en los skates - ¡Preparate para el salto compadre! - Dijo el chico de cabello negro mientras ambos levantaban el skate del suelo.

\- ¡Pero que dem...! - no terminaron la frase los maleantes al ver que ambos jovenes se acercaban con sus skates en el aire a ellos a toda velocidad.

\- ¡Whoaaah!- Gritaron ambos chicos e inmediatamente chocaron con los maleantes, saliendo tirados por el aire ellos mismos, los maleantes y la chica peliazul que estaba cerca de ellos.

\- ¡Auch, oye Ice eso dolió! - replicaba Blaze mientras trataba de levantarse del suelo - Creo que hay que practicar mejor ese ollie doble - agregó

\- Si, ya lo se, pero a eso no venimos acá - decía Ice con autoridad mientras se levantaba del suelo.

\- Ah si, ya lo recuerdo - decia Blaze mientras se dirigía donde la peliazul estaba- Señorita, ¿Se encuentra bien? disculpe nuestras maniobras extremas, pero ya no debe preocuparase más, con nosotros estara segura - decía Blaze mientras le guiñaba el ojo a la chica.

\- P-ppero que - Balbuceaba la chica tratando de articular una palabra, pero enseguida volteo la mirada a los arbustos a donde había caído su bolso luego que los chicos se estrellaran contra los maleantes.

\- Siento decirles que sus días de fechorías han acabado aca - decía Ice dirigiendo a los dos hombres aún en el suelo - nosotros, el duo dinámico del Skatebording los pondremos en su lugar.

\- ¡Aargh, malditos mocosos! - decían los dos hombres mientras trataban de levantarse del suelo - ¡Les juro que pagarán caro haberse cruzado en en camino del Team Gamma! - Dijo el otro.

\- ¿Ah si? - Decía Blaze mientras se acercaba a Ice - Ya les mostramos de que somos capaces ambos, no querrán meterse con nosotros.

\- ¡Ya veran mocosos! - Dijeron ambos maleantes mientras sacaban una pokeball de sus cinturones.

\- ¡Acaba con ellos Poochyena! - dijo uno de los maleantes liberando a un Poochyena bastante enojado.

\- ¡Ve tu tambien Purrloin! - Dijo el otro liberando a un amenazador Purrloin que ya estaba preparado para atacar.

\- Emmm Ice ¿Algun Plan B? - decía Blaze algo asustado al ver a ambos Pokemon furiosos.

\- Sabes de sobra cual es el plan b, improvisar obviamente - decía Ice tambien asustado, ya que ninguno tenía algun Pokemon para defenderse.

\- ¡Ahora Pidgeot, Tajo Aereo! - Se oyo la voz de una chica atras de ellos, acto seguido un enorme Pidgeot batía las alas lanzando unas ráfagas de aire hacia donde el Poochyena estaba.

\- ¡Ahora Eevee, Derribo! - volvio a repetir la misma voz, y enseguida un pequeño Eevee apareció golpeando con todo al Purrloin, lazandolo hacia donde estaba su entrenador.

\- ¡Oye Ice, quien libero a estos dos Pokemon! - gritaba Blaze que estaba lejos de los Pokemon.

\- Pues quien mas que yo - dijo una chica que se acercaba,que para su sorpresa era la misma chica peliazul que se supone protegían.

\- Ahora par de payasos, o se largan de mi vista o me obligarán a usar a todo mi equipo - Decía bastante enojada la peliazul.

\- ¡Aargh idiota, perdiste el bolso de la chica! - le replicaba uno de los maleantes a su compañero mientras ambos regresaban a sus Pokemon a sus Pokeball.

\- ¡Que no viste, fue por culpa de esos dos mocosos que fallamos! - le respondio el otro.

\- Eso ya no importa, fallamos en la misión, nos iremos, pero no se alegren, aún no acaban con el Team Gamma, esta no las pagarán, vamonos ya - decía uno de ellos mientras estrellaba una bomba de humo al suelo y se liberaba una humareada negra.

\- ¡Cof, Cof, a donde fueron cobardes! - decía Ice tosía por el humo liberado, pero al acabar la humareada ya no habia nadie.

\- ¡Ja, escaparon par de cobardes! - exclamó Blaze - Nuestro poder y fuerza de voluntad los ahuyentó - agregó.

\- Si, lo se - Dijo Ice - menos mal nadie salió herido y todo acabó bien ¿Verdad señoriiii...? - no terminó la frase al ver la cara nada contenta de la chica.

\- ¡PODRIAN DECIRME QUE DEMONIOS TRATABAN DE HACER! - gritó bastante molesta la peliazul.

\- Oiga calma señorita, solo tratabamos de salvarla de esos tipos, y de hecho lo hicimos - Dijo Ice en su defensa.

\- ¡Pues si no es por mi hubieran en este momento serían comida de Pokemon! - dijo la chica señalandose a si misma con el pulgar izquierdo.

\- Oiga, calma que tambien merecemos algo de crédito, si no fuera por nosotros quien sabe que habría pasado - replicó Ice

\- Bien como sea, gracias por su ayuda chicos, gracias a ustedes este paquete esta a salvo, aunque no descarto que esos tipos vuelvan - Dijo la chica mirando hacia el cielo - Bueno, mejor me ire a entregar esto, que el Profesor Elm debe estar preocupado por mi.

\- Bueno, bueno, ya paso el peligro, ahora quisieramos saber ambos cual es el nombre de tan bella doncella que salvamos - Dijo Blaze, y al apenas terminar la frase fue golpeado en el brazo por Ice.

\- Esta bien, mi nombre es Crystal, pero me pueden llamar Kris - dijo la chica.

\- Un momento, ¿Acaso eres la misma Crystal que ayudó a derrotar al Team Rocket, la que fue finalista en la pasada Liga Pokemon de Meseta Añil, y que derrotó a los 5 ases del Frente de Batalla hace 4 años? - Dijo Ice algo emocionado.

\- Creo que sabes bastante sobre mi, no sabia que tenia tanta fama por a...- fue inmediatamente interrumpida por Ice que se acerco a ella.

\- ¡Pues no se diga más, iremos tambien al laboratorio de ese Elm, debemos conocerlo! - Dijo Ice mas emocionado y al mismo tiempo jalando de la camisa a Blaze.

\- Calma muchacho, solo porque me ayudaron los llevare con el, pero ahora me presente yo, ahora yo quiero saber quienes son - Dijo algo incómoda Kris por la distancia cercana entre los tres.

\- Pues yo me llamo Ice, amante del Skateboarding, los retos y la adrenalina - Dijo el pelinegro en tono algo arrogante.

\- Y yo soy Blaze, amante de los retos y la locura de las chicas bellas - Dijo el castaño haciendo una pose artistica.

\- Bieeen, un gusto conocerlos Ice y Blaze - Dijo algo extrañada por la presentación de ambos.

\- Bien, no perdamos mas el tiempo y vamos con ese tal Alm. - Dijo mas emocionado Ice.

\- Se llama Elm, y dirigete a el como Profesor Elm - dijo molesta Kris.

\- Si, si, como sea, ¿cuanto caminaremos para llegar alla? - Volvio a preguntar Ice.

\- ¿Caminar? ¡Ni loca! no quiero encontrarme de nuevo con esos payasos de violeta, iremos volando - Dijo mientras se montaba en el lomo de su Pidgeot.

\- Orale, nunca habia volado en un ave - Dijo emocionado Blaze.

\- Bien, ya nos vamos, tomen una pata de Pidgeot y sujetenla bien, no tardaremos mucho en llegar - recalcó Kris.

\- Ok, tomamos la pata de Pidgeot y ...¡AAAAAAAH! - Gritaron al unisono Ice y Blaze, apenas despues de tomar una pata del ave esta emprendió en instantes el vuelo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- ¡Demonios, esos imbeciles fallaron! - decía una persona entre las copas de los árboles que veía la escena donde acababa de suceder la batalla por unos binoculares electrónicos - Ahora tendre que hacer esto yo misma - añadió mientras saltaba de un árbol a otro - menos mal logre tener uno - dijo mientras sacaba una de las Pokedex de última generación de su bolso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- ¡Ya llegamos chicos, este es el lablratorio del Profesor Elm!, diganme ¿como les pareció el viaje- decía enérgicamente Kris.

\- Creo que es un milagro que aún sigamos vivos - Dijo Ice - Ir en el cielo a unos 80 Kilómetros por hora sosteniendo la pata de un ave no es divertido - añadió

\- Vamos, no se quejen, ustedes pidieron venir, yo solo cumplí lo que pidieron - Dijo Kris cruzando los brazos - Bien, ahora vengan conmigo, les presentare al Profesor - Dijo mientras tocaba el timbre del laboratorio, que no parecía un laboratorio, ya que por fuera era una casa común y corriente.

\- ¡Ah, por fin llegaste Kris, me tenías preocupado! - decía el investigador que había salido de la puerta - Pasa por acá, estoy ansioso por ver el aspecto de la nueva Pokedex, y ¿Quienes son esos chicos que vienen contigo? - pregunto el profesor

\- ¿Que quienes somos? - Dijo Ice - Pues yo s...

\- Ellos son Ice Y Blaze, los conocí mientras venía para aca - Dijo Kris interrumpiendolos para evitar que hicieran su extraña presentación.

\- Ah, ya veo...¡Son admiradores que vinieron por un autógrafo! - Exclamó el Profesor Elm

\- No, no, no, no vine a pedirle un autógrafo, quiero conocer este legendario laboratorio, aqui es donde Gold inició su aventura - Dijo Ice bastante enérgico con un brillo en los ojos.

\- Vaya, si que estas emocionado, pues ambos pueden pasar - Dijo alegremente el Profesor Elm - Esa expresión...Me recuerda mucho a Gold cuando me pidio su primer Pokemon, intentare conocerlo mas - Pensó.

\- Profesor, le explicare la verdadera razón del porque estos dos chicos me acompañaron, cuando estemos dentro se lo explicaré - le dijo Kris mientas entraban.o

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- ¡Whoah, pero si este lugar es enorme, mira cuantos papeles! - Exclamaba Blaze.

\- Claro que lo es, aunque un poco de orden le caería bien - decía Ice mientras miraba una pila de papeles y carpetas apiladas.

\- Asi que eso fue lo que pasó - decía el Profesor Elm mientras preparaba una taza de té - parece que alguien mas aparte de nosotros esta tratando de resolver el misterio del balance, esto no es bueno - agregó

\- ¿Será que buscan eso o solo querían las Pokedex? - pregunto Kris

\- No lo se, no se porque mostraron interés en ellas - decía intrigado - ahora que lo mencionas, creo que ya tengo a las personas que las portarán - dijo sonriente mientras se dirigía a donde Ice y Blaze estaban.

\- Oigan chicos, les tengo una pregunta - dijo el Profesor Elm - veo que ambos tienen bastante valor y coraje, cuando uno tiene esta profesión desarrolla un sexto sentido para reconocer gente que tiene potencial y un vínculo especial con los Pokemon, he visto que ambos tienen una fuerza de voluntad e ingenio para resolver los problemas, ademas de la insistencia de venir aca, les pregunto ¿Querrían ayudarme a completar la Pokedex? - Preguntó el Investigador.

\- ¡CLARO QUE ACEPTAMOS! - dijeron eufóricos ambos.

\- Aunque una pregunta profesor, ¿Que es la pokedex? - pregunto Ice.

\- Buena pregunta, la Pokedex es un dispositivo multiuso de alta tecnología, con ella puedes registrar los datos de los Pokemon que veas, ademas en batalla puedes ver las estadisticas de los Pokemon como nivel, Puntos de salud, movimientos, tanto de los suyos como del rival - explicó el profesor - la Pokedex es una herramienta de alta utilidad en batalla, es por eso que no se la confío a nadie que no tenga un vínculo fuerte con sus Pokemon.

\- ¡Vaya, si que es estupenda la Pokedex! - Exclamó Blaze - aunque aun no he entendido una parte ¿Como demostraremos nuestro vínculo con los Pokemon si no tenemos uno? - agregó.

\- Sabia que lo preguntarían, pues para ello tengo la respuesta - dijo mientras tomaba dos Pokeball - estos dos Pokemon fueron enviados desde una lejana región, creo que la mejor manera de estudiarlos es que ambos tengan un compañero, asi que ustedes serán sus compañeros, bueno, conozcanlos y escogan su proximo compañero - decía al mismo tiempo que tocaba el botón de las pokeball y liberaba dos Pokemon.

De las Pokeball salieron dos Pokemon, uno era un pequeño zorro amarillo con mucho pelaje rojo en las orejas, y el otro era un pequeño roedor marrón con una coraza verde que cubría su cabeza.

\- Sus nombres son Fennekin y Chespin, ambos son nativos de la región de Kalos, el investigador de esa región me pidió que investigara mejor sobre ellos en este hábitat, y que mejor manera manera que estar junto a un entrenador, asi que adelante, escoged uno - dijo el profesor sonriente.

\- Adelante viejo, escoge primero - le dijo Blaze a Ice

\- Pues te tomaré la palabra hermano - dijo Ice mientras se acercaba a ambos Pokemon, primero examinó detenidamente al Chespin, luego de un rato miró detenidamente a Fennekin.

\- ¡Pues te escogeré a ti! - Dijo señalando al Fennekin - tu serás mi compañero pequeñin.

El chico se acercó donde estaba fennekin y extendió su brazo hacia donse este estaba, pero este lo unico que hizo fue acercarse a su chandal y con su hocico sacó un pedazo de galleta que estaba en el bolsillo de el y se alejo de el.

\- Oye viejo, creo que no le agradas al pequeño - Dijo Blaze entre risas - entonces tu serás mi amigo Chespin - añadió mientras se acercaba a Chespin, que a diferencia de Fennekin este si se alegro al conocer a su nuevo entrenador.

\- No te preocupes Ice, normalmente ganarse el respeto de los Fennekin es complicado - Dijo el Profesor Elm - a medida que entrenen ambos se conocerán mejor y serán amigos, ah por cierto, según mis recientes investigaciones para ganarte mas rápido su confianza es mejor mantenerlo fuera de su Pokeball.

\- Creo que tomaré el consejo de la Pokeball - dijo Ice mientras trataba de acercarse al Fennekin que seguía degustando su galleta.

\- Bueno, ahora ya es hora que tengan esto - Dijo el Profesor mientras extendía su brazo para entregarles las Pokedex - son todas suyas.

\- Wow, son hermosas - Dijo Blaze - Y una pregunta ¿Porque emiten un pequeño pitido? - Preguntó.

\- Bueno, lo emite cuando todas las Pokedex del mismo modelo estan cerca, entre mas cerca mas fuerte es el sonido, con el boton verde de abajo lo apagan - decía el profesor.

\- Creo que será mejor que regresemos a casa y avisemos de esto a nuestros padres - Dijo Ice mientras guardaba su Pokedex - Mamá debe estar preocupada.

\- Tienes razon viejo, mejor vamos a casa antes de iniciar el viaje - Dijo Blaze

\- Despues que avisen a sus padres regresen al laboratorio, aun falta una cosa que deben saber antes de iniciar, pero lo sabrán al regresar - exclamó el profesor

\- Claro Profesor, ¡Vamos Blaze, a quemar las ruedas del Skate compadre! - dijo enérgicamente Ice - ¡Nos vemos Profesor, Nos vemos Kris! - añadió mientras salían del laboratorio y se dirigían a Ciudad Cerezo.

\- No se porque no puedo evitar recordar cuando inicie mi viaje - Dijo Kris - A veces me gustaria saber en donde estan Gold y Silver, no los veo desde hace mucho tiempo.

\- Talvez un dia de estos vuelvan a aparecer - dijo el profesor - Confio en que estos chicos serán una promesa futura...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Me extendí mucho? no lo creo, debía complenentar el anterior cap, espero sus reviews mis hamores

**¡Saludos Kaktiaceros!**


	3. Escogeré mi Camino

_Hola de nuevo, aqui de nuevo el amo y señor del Imperio del Kaktus (?) okno, ahora les dejo el tercer capítulo de mi fic, espero reviews (se donde viven, asi que lo mejor es que dejen review)_

**Aclaro**: _Este fic es una secuela de los videojuegos OPC, por lo cual nada tiene que ver con Pokespe._

**Disclaimer**: ¿_Porque sigo poniendolo si ya lo sabe todo el mundo? Pokemon no me pertenece y blablabla asdf._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 3: Escogeré mi camino**

\- ¡Ya llegué mamá! - Gritaba Ice mientras entraba bastante emocionado a su casa - Oye Fennekin, pasa ya, esta es mi casa - agregó, pero el pequeño zorro solo volteo la cabeza a modo de mostrarse indiferente.

\- Vamos pequeño, deja de hacerte el dificil y pasa a saludar a mamá - Pero Fennekin seguîa en plan de no querer entrar a casa de Ice.

\- Pues no me dejas alternativa, a hacerlo del modo dificil - Dijo mientras levantaba a Fennekin del suelo y se lo llevaba entre los brazos, cosa que al pequeño zorro molestó.

\- Ah, ahi estas hijo, menos mal veniste que t... - interrumpió la plática al observar al Pokemon que su hijo llevaba en los brazos - ¡Que lindo Pokemon! dime ¿De donde lo sacaste? - preguntó su madre.

\- Bueno mamá, es una larga historia que quiero que oigas, pero te será dificil de creer - dijo Ice.

\- ¡Ay, casi lo olvido! tu padre esta en la linea aún, quiere hablar contigo - Dijo su madre mientras le pasaba el teléfono de la casa a su hijo.

\- ¡Hey, hola papá, que emocion volver a hablar! - decía Ice enérgicamente.

\- Hola hijo, to tambien estoy emocionado de escucharte a ti y a tu madre, llamaba porque tu madre me dijo que ya le han entregado tu regalo de cumpleaños, disculpa que no pudo llegar antes de tu cumpleaños, parece que hubo un pequeño retraso en el envio, ahora no esperes más y abrelo - Decía el padre de Ice del otro lado de la linea telefónica.

\- Ok, ahora lo abro - decía mientras quitaba el papel de regalo del paquete, descubriendo una caja transparente que contenía un reloj de pulsera negro con azul con una gran pantalla.

\- ¡De lujo! es un...es un... - decía emocionado al ver el pequeño reloj.

\- Es un C-gear - interrumpió su padre - recuerdo que cuando tenías 10 años me pedías insistentemente un PokeGear, asi que decidí mandarte un mejor dispositivo, por aca en Teselia se han vuelto comunes y baratos, asi que creí que te gustaría uno de estos.

\- Pues no me gusta, ¡Me encanta! gracias papá, por eso eres el mejor - volvió a exclamar - ojala vuelvas pronto a casa, te extrañamos por aca.

\- Yo tambien los extraño -suspiró del otro lado de la linea - pero aún me quedan siete meses por cumplir de mi contrato de trabajo, yo tambien quiero regresar ya a casa, es muy duro trabajar en las minas de Ciudad Fayenza, pero hay que ser pacientes hijo, ya poco falta para que regrese con ustedes, ¡Oh, mira cuanto me extendí ya! sera mejor que corte la llamada, ya debo regresar a la mina, mira que al Señor Clay no le gusta la impuntualidad, adios Ice, cuidate tu y tu madre.

\- Esta bien papá, ¡Adios! - dijo Ice mientras cortaba la llamada - Este C-Gear es de lo mejor, ¡Tiene hasta un videoemisor! - dijo mientras encendía el reloj y lo exploraba a fondo.

\- Fue un fenomenal regalo de tu padre, ahora si puedes explicarme lo del Pokemon - Dijo su madre al mismo tiempo que señalaba al Fennekin que descansaba en un sillón de la sala.

\- ¡Ah si! lo olvide de la emoción, ahora te lo explico - decía Ice mientras trataba de bajar al pequeño zorro del sillón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Mientras tanto en el laborarorio del Profesor Elm en Pueblo Primavera...**

\- Definitivamente algo no esta bien Kris, he estado viendo la nota de envío del paquete que fuiste a recoger a Ciudad Trigal, y parece que la nota no es legitima - Decía seriamente el Profesor Elm mientras examinaba la nota de envío.

\- ¿A que es lo que se refiere profesor? - Preguntó intrigada Kris.

\- A que parece que el paquete que fue mandado para ser investigado fue alterado, segun se debía de contener 3 Pokedex y 3 Pokemon, pero por algun motivo solo venían 2 de cada uno - replicó el profesor.

\- ¿Pero como es posible que fuera alterado? no tiene lógica que alguien de la oficina de envíos haya alterado - Dijo mas alterada Kris.

Eso quisiera saber yo tambien Kris, todo apunta a que no es nada bueno, y a mi juicio creo que necesitaremos traer a Gold de vuelta, donde sea que ahora esté...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Vaya, creo que hoy hiciste mas alboroto que de costumbre hijo, pero debes ser mas responable ahora que tan reconocido investigador te confiara algo asi - Decía la madre de Ice mientras preparaba la mochila de su hijo.

\- Si lo se mamá, creo que ya se que es lo que debo hacer, bueno, casi todo, ahora debo ir al laboratorio del Profesor Elm, el me dira que debo hacer exactamente, gracias por preparar mi mochila mama, adios mamá - decía Ice al mismo tiempo que salía de su casa

\- Muy bien, ahora al laboratorio del profesor Elm - dijo mientras se subía a su skate.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**En algun lugar de Johto ...**

\- Señorita Black Ice, hemos fallado en la misión que nos ha asignado, porfavor perdonenos. - Decía un hombre de traje Negro y Violeta y enormes visores negros.

\- No hace falta que me lo digan par de idiotas, yo lo vi todo, y fallaron de la manera más tonta que en mi vida he visto, esas Pokedex nunca debieron llegar a su destino, ahora no me dejan de otra mas que hacerlo yo misma, por suerte que se la entregaron a un par de niñitos inmaduros, quitarselas no debería ser un reto - Decía una chica unos 14 años, de ojos azules, cabello ondulado largo y azul, usaba una blusa rosa con un chaleco negro encima, tambien unos shorts blancos con unas botas largas color Negro y Rosa, tambien llevaba un par de guanteletas negras y una gorra blanca con detalles rosas y un par de antiparras enciman de esta.

\- ¿Y que haremos ahora señorita? - preguntó el otro de los hombres.

\- Regresen a la base y pierdanse de mi vista ineptos, ahora tengo que resolver este asunto yo sola - dijo mientras guardaba en su bolso una Pokedex.

\- ¡Si señorita! - dijeron ambos hombres mientras se alejaban de donde conversaban

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Al mismo tiempo, en Pueblo Primavera tanto Ice como Blaze se encontraban afuera del laboratorio del Profesor Elm conociendo los últimos detalles del viaje que estaban por realizar.**

\- Y eso es lo que deben hacer, les recomiendo que si van a retar un gimnasio lleven bastantes pociones, ademas de tener paciencia e ingenio, usualmente un gimnasio suele estar lleno de trampas y acertijos que los pondran a prueba de cuanto han entrenado, recuerden que deben entrenar mucho si quieren retar un gimnasio - Explicaba el Profesor Elm a los dos chicos.

\- Entendido Profesor, ya sabemos que debemos hacer en este viaje - Dijeron al unisono Ice y Blaze.

\- Bien, creo que ahora si estan listos, ahora pueden iniciar su viaje - dijo el inveatigador - Por cierto ¿como va tu relación con Fennekin Ice?.

\- Pues no ha mejorado mucho la verdad, parece que es un Pokemon muy orgulloso y es dificil ganar su confianza - Dijo Ice con tristeza

\- Vamos, esto llevara un poco de tiempo para que ambos se conozcan y formen un vinculo - explicó el profesor.

\- Eso espero, creí que seria como el Chespin de Blaze, ambos llevan poco tiempo conociendose y ya formaron. un lazo de amistad - Dijo tristemente Ice - Bien, mejor nos vamos ya, Adios Profesor - Dijo mientras se alejaba del laboratorio.

Pero cuando estaba ya cerca de la ruta 29 se acercó rapidamente a el su amigo Blaze.

\- Oye, aun no te vayas, no se si le pusiste atención al profesor, pero dijo que las batallas fortalecen los lazos de amistad con tu Pokemon.

\- ¿Entonces tratas de decirme que...? dijo Ice

\- Se que lo sabes, ¡Tengamos una batalla Pokemon ahora!

\- Bueno, no pierdo nada, Fennekin preparate para nuestra primer batalla - Dijo Ice mas emocionado.

\- Pues empecemos ahora, ¡A por el Chespin - Inmediatamente el pequeño roedor se puso en pocision de batalla. - Ten tu el honor del primer movimiento Ice.

\- Muy bien, si asi lo prefieres, comenzaré, entonces usa...- decía mientras veía los datos de Fennekin en su Pokedex.

\- ¡Adelante con Placaje Fennekin! - pero el pequeño zorro no obedeció la orden y uso látigo

\- Muy bien ¡Ahora dale con destructor Chespin! - acto seguido el roedor golpeó con fuerza a Fennekin y lo lanzó a donde estaba su entrenador.

\- Oh vamos Fennekin, debes de obedecer, ¡Ahora usa Placaje! - Pero este lo volvió a ignorar y usó de nuevo látigo.

\- Aprovecha ese mal momento Chespin ¡De nuevo destructor! - volvió a golpear a Fennekin dandole un golpe crítico que lo dejó casi sin energía.

\- Porfavor Fennekin trata de obedecer, no estamos ganando nada, ¡Ahora Placaje! - pero esta vez Fennekin tenía tanta ira que volvió a ignorar la órden de su entrenador y lanzó varias brasas de fuego que al apenas impactar con Chespin lo vencieron dejandolo sin energía.

\- ¿F-Fennekin que fue eso? - preguntó Ice - ¡Oh vaya! parece que eso era lo que hacía el movimiento ascuas - Dijo Ice mientras veía asombrado a Fennekin.

\- Muy bien compañero, nos ganaste esta vez, aunque no creo que hayas planeado esto - dijo Blaze mientras le daba medicina a Cheapin que el Profesor Elm les había dado

\- La verdad fue bueno ganar, pero no quería ganar asi, esperaba que esta batalla nos ayudara a conocernos mejor - dijo Ice mientras le daba unas bayas a Fennekin

\- Descuida, se que todo se mejorará entre tu y Fennekin, de momento solo entrena, ya veras como mejora todo, bueno, sera mejor que ambos tomemos nuestros propios caminos, por cierto ¿Que camino tomarás?.

\- Debemos de entrenar muy duro con Fennekin, asi que tomare la ruta 46 para llegar a Ciudad Malva, aunque por ese camino debemos cruzar la Cueva Oscura - Dijo Ice señalando el norte.

\- Pues yo tomaré la ruta 30 y 31 para llegar, ahi hay muchos entrenadores y Pokemon salvajes - Dijo Blaze mientras caminaba al este de la ruta 29.

\- Pues entonces a empezar la aventura, ¡Adios Blaze! espero enfrentarme a ti pronto viejo - dijo mientras caminaba hacia el norte - vamos Fennekin, vamos a ser los mejores, y cumplir ese sueño y saldar esa deuda pendiente...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Bien eso fue todo, me ha costado inspirarme y escribir, pero ya vamos avanzando, no olviden dejar su review._

¡Saludos Katiáceros!


	4. El Frio Bosque Malva

_Hola a todos. hace ya muuuchos meses que dejé a un lado este fic, pero ya ha regresado, y en unos días les actualizaré los otros fics pendientes._

_**Aclaración**__: Este fic es una secuela de los juegos originales OPC, y nada tienen que ver con el universo de Pokespe._

**Disclaimer**: Ya saben, Pokemon pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri y The Pokémon Company, yo solo uso sus juegos como base para hacer los mios propios y para este fic :v

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 3: El Frio Bosque Malva**

_**Después de la batalla contra Blaze, Ice se dirigió hacia la ruta 46, en donde se enfrentó a unos entrenadores que estaban por ese sitio, aunque los logró vencer, Fennekin seguía igual e ignoraba algunas órdenes de su entrenador, aún así, parecía que sus lazos empezaban a fortalecerse, luego de cruzar la Cueva Oscura ya estaba llegando a su destino, Ciudad Malva.**_

— Bueno, al fin hemos llegado Fennekin, la pintoresca Ciudad Malva, hemos entrenado duro y creo que ya somos capaces de retar al lider del Gimnasio, ¿No es así Fennekin? — dijo el chico pelinegro.

— Kiiin — dijo el Fennekin sin nada de entusiasmo casi ignorando lo que su entrenador le dijo.

— Oh, vamos Fennekin, muestra más entusiasmo, deberías estar emocionado de poder retar a tan poderoso entrenador como lo es un lider de gimnasio — Dijo Ice molesto — pero antes de eso descansaremos un momento en el Centro Pokémon, el camino hacia aquí fue muy agotador para ambos — agregó mientras entraba al Centro Pokémon.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Mientras Ice descansaba en el Centro Pokemon, tres soldados del misterioso Team Gamma merodeaban en algún bosque de Ciudad Malva...**_

— Repitanmelo de nuevo camaradas, ¿Porque indagamos en este sitio si ya hace tiempo hasta lo tiramos hasta la ruina y no encontramos nada? — Preguntó uno de los soldados.

— Porque ustedes dos le fallaron a la señorita Black Ice y dejaron que un par de niñatos les truncaran la misión, ahora en compensación a su fallo deberán de enmendar su error buscando conmigo la pieza de la tablilla antigua que se supone debería de estar en algún sitio de aquí — Dijo el soldado que iba delante de los dos.

— Comprendo perfectamente, pero aún tengo esa duda, no entiendo porqué regresar e insistir en buscar algo que ni nuestro lider encontró cuando buscó — Preguntó el otro soldado.

— No lo sé, pero si se ha hablado mucho con los superiores que debe estar aquí, es porque ellos deben saber algo, ahora dejen de hablar y ayúdenme a buscar, y mantenganse alerta, este sitio esta plagado de fantasmas — puntualizó el soldado del centro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— Bien Fennekin, ahora si estamos totalmente listos para enfrentar al lider de la ciudad, ahora solo debemos buscar el edificio con el símbolo de la liga Pokémon, según el Profesor Elm el símbolo es una antorcha con media Pokéball en la punta — Decía Ice mientras caminaba por las calles de la Ciudad Malva — ¡Este debe ser! — agregó mientras se ponía delante de un edificio de varios pisos con varios molinetes metálicos y banderines de colores en la cima de este.

Acto seguído Ice y Fennekin entran a toda velocidad al gimnasio, pero se encuentran con que la puerta hacia el campo de batalla se encuntra cerrada y no pueden pasar.

— ¡Aaargh demonios! necesito que alguien abra esta puerta, porque necesito enfrentarme ya con el lider — decía Ice golpeando la puerta.

— No te abrirá nadie muchacho, Falkner no se encuentra y no le podrás retar — dijo un hombre vestido de blanco totalmente y que usaba gafas negras.

— ¿Como que no está? necesito desafiarlo yá, además ¿usted quien es y de donde salió? — Preguntó Ice

— Pues siempre he estado aquí, entraste tan rápido que ni notaste mi presencia, tu solo lámame Conse, mi trabajo es guiar a los entrenadores que vengan al gimnasio, pero como a esta hora Falkner practica el Ala Delta* junto a sus Pokémon no puedo abrir las puertas del campo de batalla, pero en otro tema, ¿Ese es tu único Pokemon? — Preguntó el hombre.

— Si, es mi único Pokémon, con Fennekin hemos entrenado muy duro para retar al líder de gimnasio — Respondió entusiasmado Ice

— Pues deberías conseguir por lo menos uno más, puedo deducir que al tener un solo Pokémon eres novato y aún no posees ninguna medalla, ¿Me equivoco?

— No, tiene razón, no poseo ninguna medalla, ¡Pero nos hemos preparado para ganar la primera! — Dijo Ice.

— Pues entonces no sabes nada, verás, un lider de gimnasio es el mejor entrenador de su ciudad, es por eso que ellos tienen toda clase de Pokémon del tipo que entrenan y muchas estrategias, ganarle a un líder no es algo que cualquiera puede lograr, y si llevas un solo Pokémon tus probabilidades de vencerlo son más bajas, si vas a retarle con un pokémon solamente serás vencido sin mucho esfuerzo.

— Entiendo, creí que con entrenar bastaba para retarlo, entonces, ¿Donde puedo encontrar un sitio donde encuentre Pokémon fuertes? — Preguntó más calmado Ice

— Pues el sitio más cercano que conozco es el Bosque Malva, solía ser la Torre Bellsprout, pero hace dos años se incendió y fue destruída por completo, pero aún puedes encontrar algunos Pokémon en el bosque — Dijo el hombre

— Pues entonces iré allá, muchas gracias señor Gunso, lo veré luego — Dijo Ice mientras salía a toda velocidad del gimnasio

— ¡Es Conse! — Gritó el hombre de blanco.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— Muy bien, creo que esta es la entrada al bosque, parece bastante tétrico, pero no le temos a un oscuro bosque, ¿no es así Fennekin? — Dijo Ice, pero el pequeño zorro solo lo miraba con una expresión insegura, como si dudara de entrar.

— No seas miedoso, si nos mantenemos juntos no habrá que temer, anda, ven conmigo — Dijo mientras entraba al bosque, ignorando el letrero de la entrada que especificaba que el bosque estaba lleno de fantasmas.

Después de unos momentos ambos se adentraron al bosque, en el cual abundaban los Bellsprout, Rattata y unos cuantos Spinarak, pero este tipo de Pokémon no era el que Ice buscaba, sino alguno que pudiera ayudarlo en una batalla de alta exigencia, pero no se dió cuenta que ya habían pasado muchas horas desde que entró al bosque y ya había anochecido.

— Ya perdí la cuenta de cuanto llevamos aquí, pero parece que me han mentido, aqui no hay ningun Pokémon que me ayude a combatir una batalla de gimnasio, creo que nos iremos y buscaremos otro lugar — Dijo Ice mientras descansaba sobre un tronco viejo, pero en ese momento una densa niebla empezó a aparecer por el bosque

— Esta niebla...Fennekin, mantente alerta, esto no me huele bien — Dijo Ice mirando a su alrededor

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— Creo que ya no hay nada aquí, llevamos muchas horas buscando y no encontramos nada, mejor regresemos mañana, además la niebla se pone densa — Dijo un soldado.

— Creo que tienes razón, no queremos perdernos por aquí, asi que vamonos — Dijo el otro soldado.

Pero al intentar salir del bosque los soldados no lograron encontrar la salida y empezaban a caminar en círculos.

— Yo recuerdo este tronco, ya es quinta vez que pasamos por aquí, no es posible perdernos, los visores no pueden fallarnos y darnos una ubicación incorrecta — Dijo uno de los soldados asustado.

— Ya deja de quejarte miedoso, debe ser tu imaginación, aqui no pasa nada, los visores funcionan a la perfección — Dijo el otro soldado.

Pero cuando los tres voltearon a ver al frente de nuevo de entre ls niebla se acercaba rapidamente una sombra flotante, la cual al estar cerca de ellos era una sombra fantasmal con un rostro de color rojo.

— ¡FANTASMAAAAAAAAAA! — Gritaron los tres soldados que corrían hacia la salida del bosque.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— Ok, creo que oficialmente estamos perdidos Fennekin — Dijo Ice bastante desorientado — No debimos quedarnos tanto tiempo dentro del bosque — Agregó.

Pero en el silencio del bosque escuchó los gritos de varias personas asustadas, por lo que inmediatamente corrió hacia donde se originaban los gritos, en donde solo miró la silueta de tres personas que corrían despavoridas del miedo hacia la salida del bosque.

— ¡OIGAN, QUE PASA, DIGANME! — Gritó Ice a los tres hombres, pero estos no lo escucharon y rapidamente huyeron.

—¿Que demonios pasó aquí? tenían una expresión como si hubieran visto un fantaas... — No terminó la frase al ver la sombra con un espantoso rostro rojo estaba frente a el.

— ¡FANTASMAAAAAAA! — Gritó el chico al ver a la espeluznante sombra, pero en ese instante Fennekin le lanzó una serie de ascuas directamente, desapareciendo el rostro rojo y quedando unicamente un Pokémon flotante de penetrantes ojos amarillos.

— ¡No es un fantasma, es un Pokémon! — Dijo Ice revisando su PokéDex — ese movimiento fue Cara Susto ¡Y eres un Misdreavus! un Pokemon Fantasma que disfruta de asustar a la gente que ronda cerca de donde el habita emitiendo chirridos. Interesante dato, pero ahora sabemos quien eres y podemos atacar, ¡Fennekin, usa Ascuas! — Ordenó Ice.

Pero el Misdreavus no recibió mucho daño con el movimiento, e inmediatamente lanzó unas ondas psiquicas contra Fennekin lanzándolo lejos.

— ¡Vamos Fennekin, tú puedes, usa Mordisco! — ordenó, entonces al usar el movimiento el Misdreavus se debilitó mucho, quedando totalmente indefenso.

— Perfecto, ahora PokeBall ¡Haz tu magia! — Gritó Ice mientras le lanzaba una PokéBall al Misdreavus salvaje, la cual tras moverse unos segundos finalmente se cerró.

— ¡Éxito, Capturé mi primer Pokémon! — Gritó eufórico Ice mientras tomaba la Pokeball del suelo — Ahora nuestro equipo ha aumentado a dos, ¿No es emocionante Fennekin? — Preguntó el chico, pero Fennekin volvió mostrarse indiferente como de costumbre — Argh, vamos Fennekin, algo debe animarte, mejor vamos al Centro Pokémon, todos nosotros debemos ir a dormir ya — Dijo Ice al mismo tiempo que salían del bosque con Fennekin y su nuevo compañero Misdreavus.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**En las afueras de Ciudad Malva...**_

— Creo...que...ya perdimos a ese fantasma — Dijo uno de los tres soldados con la respiración muy agitada

— Nunca me había asustado tanto en mi vida — Dijo otro de los soldados.

— Pues yo si fuera ustedes si estaría muy aterrada — Dijo una voz femenina desde un árbol, que se trataba de la misma chica que había aparecido anteriormente.

— ¡Señorita Black Ice! — Dijeron los tres al unísono.

— Quisiera saber trio de imbéciles cuando les ordené que vinieran a este lugar — Dijo Molesta la Chica

— P-pues verá, había escuchado rumores que en el bosque podía seguir el fragmento de tablilla que tanto ha estado buscando su pa...— Pero fue interrumpido por la chica que se bajó del árbol y fue frente a el, donde le asestó un fuerte golpe en el estómago con la rodilla, dejandolo noqueado en el suelo.

— Escuchen bien ustedes tres, me importa un carajo los negocios e intereses de mi padre y lo saben, han demostrado lo inútiles que son, desde este momento lo haré todo yo sola, ya no los necesito mas, ahora pierdanse o púdranse — Dijo la chica furiosa mientras se alejaba del lugar.

— _Mañana tendré un enfrentamiento cara a cara con esos dos mugrosos chicos, y haré que me entreguen sus juguetitos quieran o no — Pensó la chica mientras observaba la Pokédex que llevaba en la mano._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

.

.

_Muchos meses de retraso, pero aqui el cuarto cap, en unos días continuará esta saga y tambien actualizaré los otros fics que dejé abandonados, asi que el Emperador Kaktus se despide de ustedes, adios mis "hamores"_


End file.
